


【喻黄】Booty

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【喻黄】Booty

高级旅馆的大床上黄少天衣襟散乱。养父的唇舌火热，蛇一样在他粉雕玉琢的小脸上攀附吸吮。

他晕乎乎地回应着，感到腰间的皮带被解开。少年蓦地反应过来，轻轻按住养父的手。

“等等，”他撑着手肘艰难地支起软绵绵的上半身，“我、我要先洗个澡。”  
不合时宜的贵族脾气让人无奈又好笑。喻文州刮了一下少年小巧的鼻尖：“我可没准备给你换洗的衣服，宝贝。”

他的男孩嘴唇湿红，迎着他的目光大胆地探出舌尖轻舔嘴角：“我以为，你更愿意见到我一丝不挂的样子。”

正揉捏臀瓣的双手，力道顿时加重。喻文州鼻息渐沉，表面仍装作淡定自若：“去吧，亲爱的。”

 

他拍拍黄少天的屁股，少年爬下床去站在浴室门口朝他抛了个媚眼，毫不避讳地动手解落一身禁欲而天真的衣衫。他进去的时候全身赤条条，洗完出来时却半遮半掩地裹了旅馆提供的浴袍。他看上去深谙引诱之道：浴袍前襟半敞，胸前两点樱红若隐若现。过长的下摆扎作一个结，袒露出两条脂玉似的长腿。发丝被水浸润后显得尤为光泽且长，眉眼水汽氤氲，妩媚丝丝入扣，不可方物。

 

喻文州半倚在床头对他微笑。上衣早已解开，胸腹处的肌肉块垒分明。黄少天趴在他身体上方，双手扶着床头雕花栏杆。他的位置偏高，胸口白皙滑腻，献祭般虔诚地送到养父眼前，好似一只心甘情愿被猎食的羔羊。然而了解他的人就会明白，那为数不多的温驯乖巧仅仅只限于特定的对象。喻文州可是一清二楚，这少年如何把一方歌舞升平的乐园徒手毁成一座血腥可怖的屠场。

 

不过那杀神般的摄人气度不会出现在床榻之间就是了。喻文州叼住一边泛着水光的乳头，唇齿轻轻拉扯研磨。黄少天舒服地叹气，更加热情地把弱点往他嘴里送。少年的躯体柔软甜蜜得不可思议，乳晕绯红，是非常可口而幼嫩的颜色。喻文州连吮带咬，直把怀中的男孩爱抚得止不住颤抖喘息。

 

他把黄少天拉下来一点，捏着下巴去吻他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。另一只手潜下去，游移过单薄精致的脊骨，潜入幽深的臀沟，触碰到禁忌之地。

又湿又软。

喻文州心下了然，吻了吻黄少天的红唇同他分开来，牵连的津液断成丝线滴落在少年泛起红潮的胸口。他爱怜地摩挲着养子艳色渐盛的眼角。

“自己弄过了，嗯？”

“嗯。”黄少天大方承认，乖巧地凑过来索吻。喻文州轻笑着含住他的唇，在枕头底下摸出一盒软膏，挖了芳香馥郁的一块慢慢推进男孩紧窒的内里。

“那是什么？”察觉到黏腻的膏体侵入，黄少天诧异地扭了扭腰。

“一点让你放松的东西，”喻文州安抚地啄吻他，“我怕把你弄伤。”

“都怪这身体太不中用。”黄少天不满地撇了撇嘴。喻文州想到他如此执著于破除诅咒，只怕也有欢爱方面的考量，一时间爱怜更盛，欲望同样硬得发痛。

 

他们再度黏糊糊地吻在一起，喻文州在黄少天白皙脆弱的颈子上吮出鲜红的痕迹。手指在紧热的肠壁里翻搅摸索，软膏渐渐化开，在手指按压的动作间挤出咕啾水声。

敏感点被持续搔刮着，黄少天腿间幼嫩的器官已经抬头。他难耐地咬了一口喻文州的肩头：“好、好了。”

年长的恶魔即便在床事之中也持有非凡的定力。“这就好了？”手指变本加厉地增加到四根，“可是少天还是这么紧，又这么嫩。要是我就这么贸贸然进去，把你弄坏了该怎么办？”

穴口被撑开，黄少天咬牙忍耐着隔靴搔痒的快感。长睫毛上泪珠摇摇欲坠。他极尽凶恶地瞪视喻文州，春情遍布的模样落在对方眼里却是勾引居多。

“弄坏就弄坏，”指甲掐进养父结实的手臂，男孩咬牙切齿，“弄得再糟糕也没有关系，再不堪都没有关系......嗯啊、进来.......”

 

喻文州翻身把他压在底下，轻笑着抽出手指。突如其来的空虚感使黄少天烦躁地绞紧了汗湿的双腿。不过他并未等上多久，下一秒那大得不像话的玩意儿粗长而且烫热，抵在粉嫩的穴口开始一点点破门而入。

 

太、太大了。额头冒出密密一层汗珠，黄少天眼角发红地扭过头，心惊胆战地瞧着那深红巨硕的阴茎如同狰狞猛兽，而被自己幼弱的身体蠕动着吞吃进去又仿佛把猛兽打入牢笼。体内被次第撑开的感觉叫人头皮发麻，他每每恍惚觉得已到极限，而喻文州还在缓慢顶入。

“呜......还没全进去吗......”黄少天难受地弓起脊背，喘息都在抖动。

“快了。”喻文州安抚地吻着他优美的裸背，动手揉按放松绷紧撑大的穴口。浴袍早就在刚刚的动作中被脱下丢开，如今他渴望已久的男孩就不着寸缕地雌伏在他身下。

 

终于全根没入的时候，黄少天只觉半条命都陨落。然而预想之中的剧烈痛楚并不明晰，反倒是随着喻文州温柔缓慢的抽插，内里逐渐涌上更多瘙痒的感觉。

怎么回事......他脑子混乱地感受着内部陌生的痒意。喻文州明明在动，却仿佛聊胜于无。身体愈来愈热，愈来愈躁动。大致明白发生了什么，黄少天呜咽着哀求：“快一点。”

 

“宝贝不舒服吗？”

 

喻文州的音色还是那么该死的好整以暇。他抽动的幅度本就很小，远远及不上操干心爱之人应有的迫切。然而听到黄少天软软的诉求，他却反其道而行之地彻底停下，随即整个把阴茎退出少年的身体，带出一些淋漓的爱液。

黄少天难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。喻文州插进来的时候迟缓得令人发指，快感轻飘得近似于无。如今拔出去却意外地干脆利落，粗大的性器又重又快地碾过肠道激起一阵满足，但很快又涌起无边的空虚。

刚刚尝到甜头的穴肉失落地挨挤在一起。蠕动着，收缩着，分泌出不餍足的淫水。欲望的热度无限攀升，他忍不住忿忿地捏起拳头捶了一下床单。

“搞什么啊！我要你动作快一点！”

“嗯？什么动作快一点？”喻文州恶质地把阴茎靠近颜色逐渐艳丽起来的洞口。黄少天自发张合起饥渴的肉穴，迫不及待地吸咬着那圆润硕大的龟头。

“快一点操我。爸爸.......”他神色迷离地扭头瞟过来，染上情欲的容颜绮丽绝伦，是冰消雪融过后的靡靡春日。

“遵命，宝贝。”接收到情人高涨的热情，喻文州腰上猛地发力，强硬地捅进那湿软得不成样子的小穴。他先前有意收敛自己，担心黄少天无力承受。现在看来他的男孩被调教得恰到好处，在他逐渐放开节奏的操干之下轻易软成一泓春水。身体细韧柔软，被随心所欲地摆弄成各种姿势以便承欢。做第三次的时候喻文州把他抱到腿上狠狠顶入，黄少天太轻也太小，被插弄得颠簸不止，哭叫连连。两人小腹之间满是少年泄出的精水，软烂的肠道被喻文州的浓精灌得狼狈不堪。

完事之后喻文州用唇舌给他清理，蹂躏得鲜红肿胀的小穴经不起湿滑的挑逗，却又被不容置喙地按住了挣扎的腰肢被迫瑟缩着承受。黄少天腿软得跪不住，被喻文州整个抄在手里又舔又吮地玩弄着后面，绵绵不绝的刺激中爽得满脸泪痕。

 

有了第一次的颠鸾倒凤，两人都很有些食髓知味。十四岁的身体自然不如青年的身躯经得起折腾，但得益于黄少天一直以来的体术训练，虽柔软却毫不脆弱。反倒因为做过几次之后便力竭软塌的缘故，更能激起喻文州潜藏的施虐因子。故而喻文州带他回家的这一路上，逮了机会便毫不节制地加以缠绵。

 

喻文州贵族做派，起居力求体面精致。这天下榻的旅店铺陈豪奢，套房里摆了一张做工精良的台球桌。喻文州招呼黄少天过来，要教他打台球。

他们连日来胡天胡地，黄少天在养父面前早就坦荡无谓。这会儿沐浴完毕也不肯好好装束，全身上下只穿了一件喻文州的棉布衬衫。下摆松垮晃荡。堪堪遮住半截大腿。

他懒洋洋地站到桌边，喻文州覆在背后，压得他不得不沉腰翘臀。他张开臂膀把少年完完全全环抱其中，手把手教他如何握杆，怎样使力。黄少天温热身躯上甜香水汽如云笼雾罩，衬衣下摆因为撅起臀部的动作往上缩起，细白的腿根肌肤暴露出来，再往上是隐匿在布料底下雪白浑圆的臀。

喻文州起初还讲解得道貌岸然，不觉间越来越心猿意马。养子软绵绵地倚在胸前，一言不发像是听得认真，然而这么一来就无从解释对方轻轻摆动腰肢，用屁股摩挲自己下身的隐秘挑逗。

 

噢，好吧。

 

恶魔向来忠于欲望。喻文州含笑撩起黄少天的衣摆，目标明确地直奔那乖顺的后穴而去。不知是这些天操得熟了还是这孩子提前弄过，那张小嘴一探之下湿濡娇嫩，随着其主人腻腻的轻哼，贪吃地吸入一节指节。

“好乖。”喻文州奖励地吻了吻他的唇瓣。就着把养子压在台球桌上的姿势，拎起一条白嫩的腿架在臂弯，解开裤头，硬起的下身长驱直入。

 

他无比满足地长叹一声。

内里火热绵软。造访过多次的滑腻肠肉热情地包裹着胀大的柱身，下体如泡在温水丝缎中一般舒适快慰得无与伦比。黄少天一条腿颤巍巍地站不住，被喻文州密集凶狠地一下下侵犯进来，仿佛那不断进出鞭挞着的勃然巨物才是自己重心的支点。喻文州就着这个姿势把黄少天生生操射出来，抱着眼角绯红喘息急促的少年让他坐在桌子边沿，将双腿向两边大大分开，紫胀的性器从正面再度顶进去。

 

他精力充沛，动作粗野。黄少天被折腾得几近窒息，抱着喻文州的头仰起脖子大口吸气，颤动的胸膛却又被唇舌捕获，吮咬覆盖上新的红痕。喻文州蓄力的脊背起伏如同山峦，一记又一记毫不怜惜地钉进少年幼嫩的内里。黄少天衬衣扣子被胡乱扯开，衣襟滑下半边来露出白皙肩头。双腿软软地环住养父有力挺动的腰身，放浪呻吟着感受热烫的白浊喷薄进身体深处。

 

高潮过去，黄少天赖着喻文州喘气。深埋体内的阴茎还未完全疲软，此刻慢慢搅动着一塌糊涂的肠肉，大有精神焕发之势。黄少天皱了皱眉：“说多少次了，总是射在里面。”

 

喻文州咬着他的耳朵：“少天想不想给我生个孩子？”

“有病。”黄少天偏过头，懒得理他发神经。

喻文州捧住他湿腻的臀：“我说真的。”

 

恶魔本就是包容性和适应性极强的生物，更遑论还有家族古老神秘力量的加持。

 

黄少天愣了愣：“不要。”再说这样的身体，怎么可能。

他拒绝得干脆，喻文州也不生气。阴茎蓄势待发，他深深浅浅地抽插起来，少年隐忍地合上眼睫承受新一轮操弄。

“如果生了的话，他是会认为少天是他的母亲呢，还是哥哥？”

喻文州恶质地低声说道。

“应该会把少天当做哥哥吧？毕竟少天看上去这么小。”

“闭、闭嘴.......”黄少天不满地嘟哝着，同时却不可遏制地感到羞耻的兴奋。

喻文州还在蛊惑般说下去：“假定他一直以为少天是哥哥。那么如果有一天，他无意中撞见少天在我房间里，被我侵犯，与我欢好。就像现在这样，乖乖地任我摆布，被操得淫荡又漂亮，一句话也说不出来。他会，怎么想呢？”

“呜.........”性器抽插的频率加快，黄少天又痛快又羞赧，难受得呜咽起来。

“年轻的，禁忌的母亲。还真是、”

 

黄少天再也听不下去了。他羞恼万分，脸上涨得通红，凶巴巴地堵住喻文州的嘴不许他再胡说八道。下身报复性地绞紧了那根粗硬的东西，换来喻文州暴戾地把肠肉捅得更开。

 

这是他的战利品。他的嘉奖。暗无天日的欲望，矢志不渝的爱恋与痴狂。

千万年永生的孤寂，只想和你一起度过。

 

喻文州低吼着，蓬勃的爱意爆发在黄少天身体里。

 

那是这个少年能够禁锢住他的无数囚牢，之一。

 

Fin


End file.
